


Fullmetal Alchemist and the Iron Maiden

by ScreamingWoodpecker



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingWoodpecker/pseuds/ScreamingWoodpecker
Summary: Violet Evergarden, an Auto-Memories Doll has been requested for a long, and distant voyage to another Land. With many such requests, the C.H. Postal company sends their most dedicated and talented Doll to handle the requests and to document her travels.
Kudos: 11





	Fullmetal Alchemist and the Iron Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fullmetal Alchemist and the Iron maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/776589) by Uchiha Kengura. 



> This is just a copy and paste of Uchiha Kengura’s story over on fanfiction.net. I have only slightly tweaked some parts to make it flow better (nothing that changes the plot at the very least) as well as fixing overall grammar. But other than that I have done nothing so all credit goes to Uchiha Kengura for this wonderful story.
> 
> If they ever have any qualms about this being up I will immediately take it down. Until then I shall keep this posted.

The trains in Amestris seemed odd, spacious even compared to Lieden. The cars were larger, roomier and had many amenities afforded them. Everywhere symbols of the civil war that had ended recently were spread, and were a constant reminder of the horrors of such tragedy that had been the object of so many thoughts.

Riding in a car this luxurious however was a rare treat and was much better than the ride over by boat from across the ocean.

Violet stirred little in her seat, riding through the countryside and taking in the depth and beauty of the countryside, plastered with the remains of violent conflict and strife that had stricken the lands around her.

She glanced down, her gloved and mechanical hands clasping a request firmly and tracing it's edges as she rode along silently. The letter had been sent over 2 months prior, and the journey across the ocean had been difficult. With both continents exiting wars that are still rocking the nations participating to their very cores, travel was still a bit difficult. Ships still went missing every now and then, and plenty of pirates sailed the seas looking for weak and hapless merchants.

Violet detested the violence now, and the actions taken against the weak and defenseless, especially when it would impede such important correspondence. However, to have a request from so far away? The day would never cease to amaze when people would call from their distant side of the world just to have an Auto-memory doll venture to them, however it must have been very important for such a long and stressful journey.

The train ride to Liore had taken several days, and arriving in the sandy, arid desert the scars of war still showed just as brightly here as they did through the countryside riding in. She had gotten only a formal overview of the history in the region but did not know many of the specifics. Regarding the nature of her assignment, the only information stated was that there was a young man who needed a great transcriptionist, who could help translate ancient works and texts at a high rate of speed.

Oddly enough, it would appear that this country had very few people skilled in the use of auto-memory doll devices, as many of the inhabitants were very poor, and only the military in this country had access to any great advances in technology.

War… it takes its toll everywhere.

War… its burns still burn deeply.

War… she hated it.

Her contact said that they would be waiting for her at the Liore train station to escort her all the way to Central City, the capital of Amestris. Apparently, whoever had requested her abilities was part of the new government or associated with them somehow. The request came at the behest of someone called… Elric, however it did not specify who this person was or what the connection had been. She only inferred it from the stamp on the back, bearing the military crest from Amestris.

Gathering her belongings, Violet stood and took her custom typewriter and stepped forward off the train, and looking around saw that very few people had stepped off the train. Slowly raising her blue parasol, she exited the train, stepping with a light click onto the ground.

Only one man was on the platform, waiting for someone.

This man had golden hair, brighter than the sands surrounding them. His skin appeared somewhat pale but lively. He had the slight look of a child.

He must be the Elric man she had been informed of.

Clutching her brooch briefly, she walked towards the man. She began to approach slowly and introduce herself to him, as he turned to her,

"If it is your wish, I shall travel anywhere to meet you.

Auto-Memory Doll at your service.

I am Violet Evergarden."

Quickly and effortlessly curtsying, she bowed her head.

The man quickly held up a hand, surprised by such a formal greeting but not saying anything just yet. He stuck his hand out, and smiled gently.

"It's nice to meet you, Violet. I'm Alphonse!" he replied brightly, his smile kind and warm. Violet slowly straightened her back, and reached forward with her own to accept his greeting.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Sir," she said, her sapphire eyes locked on him and her body poised like a soldier.

Al looked at her, guessing she was only 16 or 17… but by her stance was clearly a soldier. Just like Ed, she'd been a military soldier at a young age, and her manners still showed them. Al only smiled, not saying anything about it but instead raising his hand to a chair beside them.

"The next train to central, it doesn't come for another few hours. Why don't we get comfortable for the time being and talk for a bit. I'm sure after such a long journey you're hungry as well," Al offered, as they both turned and left the train platform.

"Thank you for the offer, however, I do not require much to eat. As for comfort, I cannot say that I am uncomfortable either, sir," her reply flowed from her lips, still as monotonous as ever, like a military report.

Al only smiled anyway, having spent so much time around the military growing up, working and fighting alongside his brother he was used to that sort of behavior and it wasn't an issue.

Violet perched beside him, sitting dutifully and placing her type-writer beside her feet. Pulling her knees together and flattening her dress as she sat, with near perfect posture on the firm bench. Al was even somewhat impressed, her appearance so immaculate and tailored. Her radiating beauty, her striking outward persona hitting him with waves of confidence yet vague uncertainty. She was a blank slate, emotionless and truly a doll.

Al couldn't help but feel… reminiscent, of his days as a suit of armor. Wearing nothing more than a mask and a body, moving from within but unable to show emotion or poise. This woman, she exuded the same physical mannerisms he had for so many years, he had to touch his own arm and feel the warmth, just to remind himself that those days were over and he was a living person again.

Violet saw this, and lifted her gaze slowly to meet with his and parted her lips to speak, but Al heard no words, trapped in a memory for the moment.

"Sir?" she asked, looking at Al directly now.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in a memory," he replied simply, not wanting to worry her.

"I asked if there was something bothering you," she explained, crossing her hands over top of eachother. Her beautiful, tanned leather gloves stretched out over her fingers she clasped them together and Al heard a familiar chinking noise. Looking behind him he didn't see anyone there, and brushed the feeling off.

"No, I'm quite alright! I'm just thinking about something in the past, really!" he said trying to stamp down her worries.

"Good, I wouldn't wish for my presence to bring you or cause you any discomfort," Violet said, the words coming out like smooth flowing silk, easy to hear and impossible to ignore yet, calm and quiet.

Al looked down and pulled a map from his pocket. Opening it up, a small map of Amestris unfolded and he held it up, the sun lighting the map for them and brightening the world around them from behind a large cloud in the sky.

"I thought, since this is the first time you'd been to this continent, that I could show you a little bit of where we are. That, and tell you where we are going," he said, pointing at the map.

"That would be appropriate, sir," Violet quickly replied.

Al pointed to a small red dot on the map, "You see the red dot?” Violet nodded, her eyes trained on the map as he continued, “This is Liore, where we are right now. You came from Drachma to the north, and got on the train… here in Esfakot, right?" He pointed and dragged his fingers across the map as he explained.

Violet nodded and traced along with him. Not knowing the words and the symbols on the map, she just placed her hand in the places that seemed familiar.

"Yes, that's right. And we are going here, to visit first with my brother in Resembool, south of East city." He placed his left pointer finger on a large red bullseye, and traced it along an invisible line past 3 cities to what he said is Resembool. Violet traced along with him and tried visualizing where they were going for future reference.

"It's quite a long way…" she worried, looking down at the travel path he had outlined on the map, and even that would only be the first leg of the journey.

"Yes, but I’m sure that you will enjoy it!" Al said. "There's so many places to visit along the way, I'm sure for the time you're going to spend here in Amestris, there will be a lot of fun things to do that you don't have back in… where was it you are coming from?" he asked curiously.

"I am from Liedenschaftlich, a city in the Southern portion of the Continent," she said. "Though I do not have a map to show you.”

"That's fine, Violet. I just hope this trip is worth the extreme distances you had to travel," he said slightly regretfully.

"I am an Auto-Memories Doll. I will go wherever my clients request my services," she replied confidently.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I’ll try and get the rest of the chapters up by tomorrow I just have horrible work ethic lol


End file.
